Aerlangus
Aerlangus Aerlangus is a walled fortress-city along the central western coast of Urats, where the river Gataia meets the sea, it was established by human fishermen approx. 200 years ago, and has since become an important shipping port, taking in items from other continents and island city-states, also a point where many diplomats make their landings before traveling overland. Having long been a military outpost after its founding as a fishing town, the city is heavily fortified on each front, and the jetties protecting the harbor boast powerful ballistae which have historically been the doom of multiple invasion attempts. Called the “Wyverntails”, these ballistae fit specialized bolts, made to carry pots of burning oil through the air, and to explode on the deck or hull of a targeted ship, setting fire to the whole of it. The city itself is moderately populous and bustling (approx. 20,000 residents), though many of the people here are just moving through, arriving from somewhere else or waiting to depart, or making trade. Aerlangus is also home to a well-regarded shipyard, which serves as a repair destination for the fleets of several nations with which the city has allied itself. The city has become somewhat wealthy over the decades, as a result of their shipbuilding and taxing imports and exports. Humans are the most common inhabitants here, though elves are not uncommon, and gnomes are not a strange sight (gnomes can end up particularly well-regarded here, if they can prove their worth. One in particular, a Bangram Steelhead, is credited with inventing the imposing ballistae that guard the harbor, and he retired a rich gnome indeed). The city is ruled by a council consisting of seven members, each corresponding to a ward of the city, generally this position is passed along hereditary lines, though a member can be voted out by the other council members and another elected to take their place. Council members are generally businessmen or military officials. Councilmen are motivated (as much as they can be) to appease their constituency, lest those citizens call for the removal of a councilman. Beyond the heavy walls of Aerlangus lie rolling plains spotted with shadowy forests and farms, and a long, wide main road which is maintained by the city, used to attract business to the port. The city guard are members of the local militia that first founded this city, at least culturally descended from a large group of mercenaries, employed during a war (explore this more) and marked this part of the coast as an ideal landing ground to deposit soldiers. The soldiers built walls to defend from the land, and the great ballistae to defend from the sea. Over the years, many of the militiamen settled here, and brought their families, and made new families. Thus the city grew, and due the prime location for a port, commerce boomed. The locals are primarily shipbuilders and fishermen, pilots, captains, sailors, and soldiers. The city still prides itself on the quality of their military and has remained an independent city-state since their founding. There are barracks and training grounds contained both within the walls and without. There is much to be found in the city, especially as so much commerce passes through, this gives ample opportunity for access to items that may be from far off places, or interesting foods or textiles that are uncommon in a land-based city Wards of Aerlangus; Dock Ward Salt Ward Shipping Ward Landward Ward North Urban Ward South Urban Ward East Urban Ward